


Camp Campbell is the place for me and you...

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ew, Not Shippy, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: AO3 has literally stopped me from posting this so many times now, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't share it. But I'm a rebel, so here it is.Comment's and Kudos' are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading and enjoy!





	Camp Campbell is the place for me and you...

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 has literally stopped me from posting this so many times now, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't share it. But I'm a rebel, so here it is.  
> Comment's and Kudos' are very much appreciated. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

The miserable, dark clouds emphasis the grey atmosphere the world has adopted. Max is staring at the scuffs on his shoes, kicking up dirt, following the ever-enthusiastic ex camp councillor. David is marching ahead, following his trusty map and compass, currently navigating them to the next destination.

It’s been only a couple of years since the outbreak, but a lot has happened. It was September, just the second day of school, when the news reports started coming in. Rumours of Zombies spread across the country, and then the world in a matter of hours. Max was sceptical; presuming that the adults were lying -as they often do- but when he returned home, to find his parents gone, taking most things useful, he realised the truth.

He meet David a only a few weeks afterwards. As much as he hates to admit it, the safest place he could think to go was, the one and only, Camp Campbell. He trudged down the road, starving, thirsty and tired, and almost cried when he saw the faint outlines of the building. He reached the main building, just as David was leaving the cabin. A moment of silence and realisation flooded the area, as they studied each other. 

Then David started to cry. He rushed over to Max, picked him up and hugged him tightly, muttering about how glad he is, that he will protect Max, and everything else affectionate that would normally make Max cringe, although this isn’t a normal situation.

“Another day of walking and we’ll reach the town!” David exclaimed, pulling Max out of his daydream. David turned around to give a smile, and noticed Max’s ‘more than usual’ quiet demeanour.

“Hey, how about we stop for the day. We can have some of that Hot Chocolate we found, if you fancy?” David asks, but regardless, has decided to stop without an answer. 

Max knows the routine by now, he goes to find fire wood, whilst David creates a temporary camp and secures the area. He dumps his pack on the grassy floor, and surveys the area. After gathering suitable wood, he returns to David, and starts creating a fire. David unties the pan that hangs on the side of his bag, and fills it with some of their water. He brings out their two tin mugs, one adorning a label of ‘World’s Best David’ – As a ‘thanks for not letting me die yet’ present. That, again, made David cry.

Later, when they’ve boiled the water and successfully made their hot chocolate. They make something quick to eat, a can of soup they found, and start playing cards.

“Playing cards always reminds me of Harrisons tricks.” David says, “Then Nerris would counter his magic tricks with her amazing dexterity. I wonder how everyone’s doing?”

Probably dead. Max thinks, but replies with a shrug instead. David starts to ramble about Camp Campbell and all the Campers he’s ever meet. Some Max recognise, and some he doesn’t.

He begins to drift off to sleep, and his head gently drops onto David’s shoulder. He starts to dream about his life, prior to the outbreak. He laughs now at his parents, because they left him, he ended up in the best situation he could be – with David. David has been a better parent then his have ever been.

In the morning, the few remains of the fire smoulder out as Max wakes up from the position he ended up in; his head in David’s lap. The temporary chains and cans around them sway lightly in the breeze, and look undisturbed. David’s still asleep so Max takes the blanket, that David must have put over him, onto David and covers the fire with the dew-covered leaves.

He packs both their bags and gets ready to leave, as David prefers to walk before breakfast. “The early bird gets the worm!” He always says, but Max knows it’s because he doesn’t like eating breakfast first thing in the morning, a habit he formed living with his parents, so David subtly changing their morning schedule.

“Good Morning Max!” David asks, declaring himself awake.

“Mornin’ David” Max mumbles and tosses David his bag. David catches it, folds up the discarded blanket.

They start trudging through the woods, and as the trees begin to thin out, they see a small village. The village consists of a few houses, seemingly empty and ransacked. They walk next to each other, down the main road and spot zombie aimlessly walking from a house. It’s only one, so David decides to use a screwdriver to kill it. He kicks the legs of the zombie, so it falls onto the ground and then stabs it swiftly in the head. Max carries on walking ahead of David, as he’s confident David can handle it. He sees second zombie, and uses his baseball bat to beat it around the head.

Another one walks out, followed by more, and soon the numbers are slightly overwhelming. 

“Uh, David? We have a slight issue..” Max says, and starts to back towards his guardian.

“These zombies must be a hoard, look, they’re coming from the trees!” David points out, whilst the zombies seem to be unendingly coming.

They silently agree to leave the village quickly, and go a long way around to avoid the zombie hoard. They turn but are meet with another wall of zombies closing in on them.

“Fuck, we’re being surrounded. This shit village is going to be the end for us.” Max sighs.

“Nope, not going to happen! Stay with me Max, we’re getting out of here!” David states determinedly.

David pulls out his pistol, he rarely uses it, but keeps it for emergencies. He starts to fire at the zombies, unfortunately attracting all the zombies in the area. It’s effective initially, but still David can’t hold them all back.

“Behind us!” Max yells, and grabs the machete David wedged in his back.

He starts to swing, whilst David shoots the ones approaching them from the front. David fumbles to reload, and snaps everything into place to begin firing again.

“David! Help! There’s so many!” Max pleads, shaking with the adrenaline.

“I can’t, don’t have any time.” David replies, continuing his assault.

Max spots a zombie reaching towards David, as the world emphasises the moment by slowing Max’s vision. The zombie starts to grab David, so Max starts running and launches himself into the zombie. They stumble to the floor, into a pile.

“Max!” David exclaims, quickly shooting the zombie and pulling Max off the floor. The long stream of zombies finally calm down, giving the two a breather.

“Phew, that was a close one. We’ll need to be sure to grab any ammo we can find now, let’s get going.” David says, and starts down the road.

“Hey, can we go into one of these houses quickly.” Max asks quietly, and shuffles nervously.

“What for Max, is everything okay?” David questions with concern. Max stays silent, and slowly uncovers a deep wound, inflicted by one of the zombies. It’s in his side, and heavily bleeding.

“Max, Oh my god. Shit.” David stutters, covering his gaping mouth with a shaky hand.

“David?” Max whispers, and David leaps into action. There isn’t much he can do, they’ve been running low on medical supplies for a while now. He unwraps his bandana from his neck -his old Camp Campbell shirt.

He pushes his shirt into Max’s wound, turning the bright yellow into a deep, shiny red.

“David just face it, I’m sorry.” Max mutters, and slowly sits down. David knows it’s pointless, but he won’t give up until Max’s last breath. Max is going to die.

“It’s alright Max, you’re going to be fine. You’ve got to stay with me forever buddy, you’re my Max.” David pleads through tears that have started to fall.

Max’s breathing starts to labour, and his pain filled tears drip down his cheeks.

“Could you… could you sing me a song?” Max asks, which causes a small sad smile from David.

“Of course, buddy, I know your favourite.” David laughs.

“There's a place I know  
That's tucked away;  
A place where you and I can stay  
Where we can go to laugh and play,  
And have adventures everyday!  
I know it sounds hard to believe  
But guys and gals it's true,”

Max grabs David’s hand weakly, and clutches onto it like a lifeline. He breathes in deeply, and puts his last piece of energy to whisper his last words.

“I love you, Dad.”

“Camp Campbell is the place for me and you…”


End file.
